Amor
by Shiroyama SaH
Summary: Ele possuia um coração de gelo, e não estava nem aí para o amor. Mas será que alguem vai ser capaz de quebrar esse gelo e ensiná lo a amar? [GaaSaku] CAP 4: AVISO
1. Entrelaçando Destinos

**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence. E sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Amor...

Capítulo 1: Entrelaçando Destinos

E lá estava ele, tendo que ouvir mais uma daquelas intermináveis reuniões, só que dessa vez ele se encontrava em Konoha, discutindo certos assuntos que não nos interessa nesse momento. E de repente, a salvação, a reunião havia terminado, uma coisa boa já que ele mal se agüentava de tanta angustia de ter que ficar lá, isso era até pior do que ficar horas e mais horas assinando papéis dos quais ele nem fazia questão de ler.

Então ele se pôs a caminhar, agora andando pelos enormes corredores que também pareciam intermináveis, até que ele sente algo pesado tocar seu ombro e ir direto ao chão.

- Itai!

- An... Gomen. Você está bem? – ele perguntou

- Que isso, não precisa se preocupar, a culpa foi..., ahn? Gaara?

- Hm. Sakura?

- Nossa, quanto tempo né? – Ela sorri

- É. – ele apenas responde sem emoção alguma, mas um pouco incomodado com o sorriso da garota.

- Mas então, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acabei de sair de uma reunião, fizeram questão que eu viesse aqui pessoalmente, se bem que eu prefiro mandar um representante. – disse ele demonstrando quase que imperceptível um certo cansaço em seu tom de voz.

- Puxa, eu nunca imaginei que ser um Kage daria tanto trabalho assim. Ah!! Nossa eu tenho que ir, acabei me esquecendo! Bom, então, a gente se vê por aí, tchau! – disse a kunoichi de cabelos rosados saindo em disparada deixando para trás um Gaara um pouco confuso e que não teve nem chance de dizer "tchau".

* * *

Depois de dois dias (nossa eu faço o tempo passar rápido) Gaara já estava de volta à Suna, e novamente já estava realizando o principal trabalho de um Kage, ficar com a bunda colada em uma cadeira assinando pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis, afinal, se não houvessem os Kages, quem assinaria os papéis? Mas Gaara achou uma coisa mais interessante para se fazer ao invés de assinar papéis, ou seja, dormir. Mas seu sono durou pouco, pois uma certa pessoa resolveu atrapalhar.

- Ei Gaara! Acorda! – disse, ou melhor, gritou uma loira que estava nesse exato momento colocando mais uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa do ruivo.

- Hmm... – foi à única palavra, se é que podemos chamar isso de palavra, que o ruivo sonolento foi capaz de pronunciar enquanto levantava a cabeça vagarosamente e ia revelando uma marca de caneta em sua bochecha direita, já que ele estava deitado sobre os papéis.

-... – Temari estava tentando segurar o riso, o que não durou muito tempo – hahahahahahhahahahaaahaahahhha... – enquanto a loira ria histericamente, Gaara a olhava com uma cara nada amigável mais muito engraçada (imaginem o Gaara com uma marca de caneta no rosto e uma cara que mistura sono com instinto assassino).

* * *

Sakura estava indo ao prédio da Hokage, sua mestra havia lhe pedido que comparecesse lá para ir falar com ela.

- "Deve ser algo importante" – pensava Sakura que caminhava calmamente até seu destino.

Logo após chegar ao prédio, Sakura já foi indo falar com a Godaime.

Toc Toc (barulho de batidas na porta)

- Entre.

Sakura entra no aposento.

- Ah, Sakura, é você. – ela deu uma pausa enquanto Sakura se aproximava – Tenho uma missão para você. – disse a Godaime em tom firme, o que fez Sakura sentir que se tratava de algo sério.

- Uma missão?

- Sim. Preciso que leve esse pergaminho até o Kazekage. – disse pegando e entregando o pergaminho à Sakura. – Agora!

- Agora? – indagou Sakura

- Sim. E antes que pergunte, você irá sozinha para não levantar suspeitas. – logo após isso Sakura já havia entendido que era algo realmente sério. – Se você for com mais alguém demorará mais para chegar lá e terá mais chances de ser atacada, pois algo importante costuma ser bem guardado.

- Hai.

- Estou confiando em você Sakura. Não me decepcione. – disse a Godaime seriamente

- Hai

- Ah, Sakura – chamou-a uma última vez antes de Sakura deixar o escritório – Quero que fique em Suna por um mês antes de voltar à Konoha.

- Mas porq... – foi cortada

- Sem mais perguntas. Isso é uma ordem. Agora vá para casa, arrume suas coisas e parta imediatamente.

- Hai!

* * *

Temari estava deitada em um sofá super confortável e luxuoso enquanto assistia a um filme numa TV de plasma de 108 polegadas (irmã do Kazekage, esperava o que?),

finalmente ela havia tirado umas férias, já estava cansada e estressada do tanto de trabalho que tinha que fazer, não sabia como Gaara agüentava ser Kazekage, se fosse ela já teria rasgado todos os papéis para se assinar, teria revirado de cabeça para baixo o escritório e melhor nem se falar das reuniões (O.O), mas foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando uma criada adentrou no aposento.

- Com licença Temari-sama. Sakura chegou.

- Ah que ótimo! Já estou indo.

Cinco minutos depois Temari já havia descido para encontrar a amiga.

- Sakura!!! – a loira deu um pulo e caiu em cima de Sakura levando as duas ao chão.

- Tema-cham. – disse Sakura sendo sufocada pela amiga

- Gomen, é que eu tava com muita saudade – disse a loira já de pé.

- Ah, Tema-cham!

As duas se abraçaram e logo depois do momento mágico de reencontro caíram na risada.

- Ah! Nossa, eu já ia me esquecendo. Preciso entregar o pergaminho ao Kazekage-sama. – disse Sakura se lembrando e entrando em pânico, já que se tratava de algo importante.

- Calma. Vem, vou te levar lá.

Temari deixou Sakura em frente do escritório do Kazekage e disse que ia tomar um chá. Sakura bate duas vezes na porta e pede licença, mas quando ela abre a porta ela não previu que Gaara também faria o mesmo, então o que acontece, um Gaara muito vermelho em cima de uma Sakura muito vermelha com seus lábios quase se colando e suas respirações se mesclando de tão próximos que estavam (coladinhos ).

- Gomen! – Disseram em coro, se levantando rapidamente.

- Ah... É... Eu vim aqui te entregar isso. – disse Sakura sem coragem para olhar nos olho piscina do ruivo lhe entregando o pergaminho.

- Arigatou – disse Gaara sem expressão alguma, mas ainda um pouco atordoado por causa do acidente.

- Bom, então, tchau. – disse Sakura saindo dali o mais rápido possível

- Hehe. – foi à única coisa que Temari pronunciou depois de ver o ocorrido, e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

_Continua..._

* * *

Oiii

Primeiramente, se alguem leu isso daqui, POR FAVOR DEIXE UM REVIEW, olha nao custa nada e ainda por cima deixa a autora feliz. Só não quero reviews me xingando.

E mais uma coisa, só vou continuar a história se eu tiver reviews.


	2. Confusos

Não, infelizmente Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Confusos.

Estava confusa, nenhum pensamento queria se encaixar no lugar. Porque será que estava assim? Sempre amou Sasuke, ainda o ama e sempre o amará!

Será mesmo?

OoOoOoOoO

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Que sensação era essa que estava sentindo? Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Mas peraí?! Que história é essa?! Sabaku no Gaara, um ex-assassino sanguinário e frio feito gelo, sentindo?? Isso não é possível!

Será mesmo?

OoOoOoOoO – algumas horas depois

Sakura estava sentada no sofá da sala, fazendo absolutamente nada, até Temari chama-la.

- Sakura.

- Oi?

- Vem aqui. Vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir.

- Ah, ok.

Foram andando até pararem em frente a porta de um aposento, o quarto de Temari.

- Chegamos. Meu quarto. – disse abrindo a porta.

- Que legal. Eu vou dormir no seu quarto. – foi entrando seguindo Temari.

- Sakura.

- Nani?

- Está tudo bem com você? Você parece meio pensativa, eu diria até um pouco desanimada.

-... – Sakura ficou muda por alguns segundos – "Será que devo contar a ela?".

- Tudo bem. Se não quiser falar não precisa.

-...

- Vou pedir pra que arrumem sua cama. Já volto. – disse logo em seguida saindo do quarto.

- Ta. – Sakura mal conseguiu pronunciar essa última palavra, saindo como um sussurro.

Sentou na cama de Temari. Não estava se sentindo bem, estava confusa. Parecia que tudo que havia construído todos esses anos, acabará de desmoronar bem em cima de sua cabeça. Pensando bem, Sasuke nunca a amará e nunca a amará, então...

E com esses pensamentos adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoO

Temari estava sentada no sofá da sala, pensando. (mas esse povo gosta de pensar em)

- "Porque será que aqueles dois estão tão estranhos? Hmm... Eu acho que os dois estão apaixonados..."... Um pelo outro. – completou o pensamento em vós alta, sorrindo maliciosamente em seguida, se lembrando do "ocorrido" que vira.

- Que sorriso é esse em maninha?

- Nossa Kankurou! Que susto.

- Calma. – riu – Mas então, pensando em que?

- Acho que temos dois apaixonados.

- Quem? – perguntou curioso.

- Gaara e Sakura.

- Apaixonados por quem?

- Um pelo outro der – deu um tapa na cabeça de Kankurou.

- Mas a Sakura não era apaixonada pelo Uchiha?

- Acho que era. Mas, nunca se sabe. – levantou-se e começou a caminhar.

- Mas peraí. O Gaara, e a Sakura... NANI?! Mas desde quando que o Gaara ama?! – depois de algumas filosofisações, Kankurou finalmente conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão...

OoOoOoOoO

- Mas o que? ò.ó

Temari havia acabado de entrar em seu quarto e encontrou Sakura dormindo, em sua cama.

- ¬¬

- "Eu até acordaria ela, mas como ela não estava muito bem hoje acho que vou deixá-la dormir aí hoje...u.u"

Então Temari dormiu no colchão que estava no chão ao lado de sua cama, onde era pra Sakura estar dormindo.

OoOoOoOoO

- Gaara... – Kankurou havia acabado de entrar no escritório de Gaara, mas quando entrou a única coisa que viu foi um monte pilhas de papel, e nada de Gaara.

- O que você quer?

- Cadê você? ó.ò

- No mesmo lugar de sempre, onde mais eu estaria. – disse irônico.

- Ah... É... E porque esse monte de pilhas de papel? ó.ò

- Aond...

Cataploft (barulhinho tosco de alguém caindo u.u).

E não, não foi o Kankurou que teve uma queda estilo anime, foi o Gaara, que ao ver as enooooooooormes pilhas de papel a sua frente despencou da cadeira.

- Você não tinha visto isso? O.O – aponta para as pilhas de papéis.

- Que horas são?

- 10:00 horas. (da noite ta gente)

-...

Gaara ficou estático por um tempo. Depois do "ocorrido" ele ficado pensando por um tempo e...

- "Eu fiquei pensando por tanto tempo assim... E, nossa, eu devia ter ficado bem absorto em meus pensamentos pra não ter reparado nisso" – olha para as pilhas de papel.

- Ah... Bom, boa noite. – Kankurou falou.

- Você veio aqui pra que? – disse já de pé.

- É que eu ia falar alguma coisa pra você, mas até já esqueci o que era.

-... ¬¬

- Boa noite. – já foi saindo do escritório.

- Boa noite.

Gaara ficou olhando para a porta por instantes, e depois passou a olhar as pilhas de papéis.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Ainda mais por uma pessoa com Sakura, que para ele era apenas mais uma ninja de Konoha. E essa era uma sensação nova que pelo jeito fez ele se ferrar.

- "Vou aproveitar que não estou com sono pra ver isso daqui agora. Não quero levar sermão amanhã seja lá de quem for."

OoOoOoOoO

- Uaaaaa... (isso foi um bocejo ta) – se espreguiçando – Que noite boa, eu estava mesmo precisando descansar.

- Até que enfim em bela adormecida.

- Temari. Nossa ta tão claro. Que horas são?

- 2:00 horas. (da tarde ta gente)

- O QUE?!?! – Sakura quase voou da cama de tanta foi a força que usou pra se levantar.

- Brincadeira. – riu.

- Você me paga.

- Na verdade, eu não to brincando não.

- ¬¬

- hehe... Você tinha que ver sua cara quando eu disse que eram duas horas... hahahahahahahahahahahah...

Ronc (barulho tosco de estômago roncando u.u)

- Ops.

- Hehe. Que tal a gente ir na cidade? – perguntou Temari.

- Boa idéia. Tem coisa pra comer lá né?

- Claro. Hehe. Anda, se arruma que eu to te esperando lá na sala.

- Hai.

Temari saiu do quarto e Sakura foi se arrumar.

_Continua..._

* * *

Pois é, finalmente ó eu aqui postando o segundo cap.

Desculpa mesmo pela demora, é que eu tava sem inspiração pra fazer esse cap, e bom, o cap já ta tosco, imagina se eu fizesse sem inspiração a joça que ia ficar.

Mas pliz, não me matem.

Desculpa tambem pelo cap estar curto, e por estar tosco tambem.

E obrigada pelas reviews, me animaram a escrever.

E continuam mandando reviews.

Só não quero reviews me xingando.

E prometo que o próximo cap sai mais rápido, e que vai estar melhor que esse.


	3. Sakura? Parque de diversões?

**Capítulo 3: Sakura? Parque de diversões? Primeira semana parte 1**

Já fazia três dias que Sakura estava em Suna, havia passado bastante tempo com Temari, já que ela estava de férias, e havia conhecido Kankurou um pouco melhor, e agora achava ele uma ótima pessoa, alegre, animado, divertido e meio lerdo, diferente do que tinha achado antes, quando o viu pela primeira vez, um cara estranho e maluco que usa maquiagem.

A única pessoa que ela ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar era Gaara.

O ruivo ficava praticamente preso naquele escritório, e quando saía as únicas coisas que Sakura conseguia dizer eram: oi, ou bom dia, ou boa tarde ou boa noite, dependendo da ocasião, nada além disso.

Temari sempre dizia que esse era o jeito dele, mas Sakura estava começando a achar que ele estava a evitando.

OoOoOoOoO

Estava cruzando mais uma vez aquele corredor, o qual usava para ir ou para voltar de seu escritório, e um pouco mais a frente estava ela.

Todos os dias a encontrava lá, cada dia em um horário, mas sempre a encontrava.

E como sempre, ela lhe dirigia a palavra com um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia, Kazekage-sama.

- Bom dia.

Continuo andando, um pouco apressado.

Tinha que admitir que a presença dela o deixava um pouco atordoado. Talvez fosse seu perfume igual a de uma Sakura, que pode sentir no "acidente" daquele dia, e que por coincidência, era sua flor predileta.

Estranho não? Sabaku no Gaara gostar de flores. Gostava sim, mas sua predileta eram as flores de cerejeira, Sakura.

_Flashback__ – _9 anos atrás (eles têm 15 anos na fic)

Gaara estava andando sem rumo por uma estrada bem afastada do centro de Suna, na verdade, ele nem estava mais em Suna, estava no meio de uma floresta.

Já estava cansado de todos o desprezando, queria apenas sumir, ficar só.

Estava tão distraído que acabou tropeçando numa pedra e caindo de cara no chão. Xingou os quatro ventos, mas quando levantou a cabeça ficou estático.

Nunca havia visto "aquilo" antes, e não esperava ver aquilo num deserto... Peraí, cadê o deserto?

Ficou olhando de um lado para o outro piscando repetidamente até acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Uma floresta?... Desde quando?

Bom, mas resolveu de conformar e continuar seu rumo.

Foi caminhando por entre as árvores em direção do que tinha visto, mas quando estava chegando em eu destino, advinha, tropeçou de novo, só que dessa vez foi na raiz de alguma árvore, e deu de cara com o solo, ou melhor, a grama, que a essa hora da noite estava molhada pelo orvalho.

- Grr... "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" – contou até dez pra ver se acalmava, e bom, deu certo.

Levantou do chão e limpou sua roupa e só depois olhou pra frente.

Havia uma cerejeira florida numa parte mais elevada do solo a uns 3 metros de distância. E mais a frente havia um campo de flores enorme, as flores todas de espécies variadas, fazendo uma mistura de cores perfeita.

Parou ao lado da cerejeira e olhou para os dois lados. Do lado esquerdo estava a continuação da floresta em que estava a alguns minutos atrás, e do lado direito, um lago, de um azul forte muito bonito, que agora na calada da noite refletia a luz da lua cheia que brilhava intensamente.

Olhou para o céu, tinha uma visão perfeita dele de onde estava, principalmente da lua, a qual ficou olhando por uns cinco minutos, admirando-a.

Não sabia por que, mas havia simpatizado com aquele lugar, ele lhe trazia paz, coisa que nunca sentiu, na verdade, não que ele tivesse sentido muita coisa.

Sentou e apoiou as costas na cerejeira, sentindo a brisa refrescante daquele lugar tocar sua pele e depois seguir seu rumo.

Depois que descobriu esse lugar, sempre ia pra lá passar a noite, já que não dormia, ou até o dia, mas preferia a noite.

_Fim do flashback_

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura estava sentada em um sofá na sala lendo um livro enquanto que Kankurou que estava ao seu lado assistia TV.

Temari entrou na sala com uma cara de entediada e sentou no meio de Sakura e Kankurou.

- E eu que pensei que tirar férias ia ser bom. – disse Temari

- Hum? – Sakura parou de ler e encarou Temari interrogativamente

- Não tem nada pra fazer.

- Por que você não vai na cidade? – Kankurou perguntou

- Eu e a Sakura fomos na cidade segunda e já fomos em todas as áreas de lazer.

- Hmm... – Kankurou fez cara de pensativo – Eu ouvi falar que veio um parque de diversões pra cá.

- Quando? – perguntou Temari

- Ontem. A gente podia ir né?

- Boa idéia. – disse Sakura

- Concordo. Isso vai ser ótimo pra dar uma distraída, e claro, pra gente se divertir né. – completou Temari

- Podemos ir hoje mesmo. – disse Kankurou

- É, e quem sabe a gente da conta de levar o Gaara junto, hoje ele está livre.

- A ta, o "sou o Kazekage e você não manda em mim". Pode crer que ele vai com certeza.

Alguns minutos depois

- Não acredito que ele vai ¬¬ - disse Kankurou

- Acredite, e eu não estou feliz em estar aqui.

- Então porque veio? o.ò

_Flashback na mente do Gaara_

Estava deitado em sua cama descansando, estava precisando muito disso, descansar.

Quando de repente uma louca... Opa! Quer dizer... loira, arrebenta a porta e fala:

- Maninho, vamos a um parque de diversões?

- Temari, você precisa parar de assumir essa sua segunda personalidade.

- É você tem razão. Mas então?

- Então o quê?

- Você vai?

- Aonde?

- No parque oras ò.ó

- Ah... Não.

- Ah, qual é Gaara, você precisa se distrair um pouco.

- Eu não preciso me distrair, preciso descansar.

- Distrair, descansar, é quase a mesma coisa. Vai, vamos?

- Não.

- Ta bom então. Se você não for eu falo pra todo mundo que você gosta da Sakura.

- Mas eu não gosto dela.

- Sei, sei. Mas de qualquer jeito, isso traria muitos problemas a você não?

Gaara pensou um pouco, sabia muito bem que a irmã era capaz de fazer isso, ou até pior, e afinal de contas, ganhar um problema enorme só por não ter ido a um parque de diversões não era uma idéia muito legal.

- Ta bom, eu vou.

- Isso! Agora se troca, a gente ta te esperando na sala.

Temari saiu do quarto deixando um Gaara pensativo pra trás.

- "Mas afinal de contas, que mal pode haver nisso?"

Mal sabia ele que muita coisa.

_Fim do flashback na mente do Gaara_

_Continua_

* * *

É eu sei que é covardia minha para nessa parte, mas é que eu vou demorar um pouco pra escrever a parte em que eles vão no parque, então se eu colocasse junto nesse cap ia demorar mais pra eu postar, por isso separei. 

Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando reviews, isso me ajuda a escrever, já que assim eu sei que tem alguem esperando pra ler o próximo cap.

Prometo que não demoro muito pra postar o próximo cap.

Beijos


End file.
